


类GAS番外

by PETERSBURG



Category: Figure Skating - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PETERSBURG/pseuds/PETERSBURG





	类GAS番外

有些令金博洋大失所望的是，十月怀胎辛辛苦苦生下的这个小崽子，怎么看都不是随自己的。

羽生结弦这个第一次做爸爸的，看见梅德韦杰娃抱着一个睡得香喷喷的小包袱从手术室里走出来，期待地伸长了脖子，“梅……天天怎么样？怎么还不见他出来。”

“嘘……你家beta累坏了，这会正在收拾呢，一会就出来了。你家宝贝睡着了，看看吧，不要把小家伙吵醒啦。”

生完孩子的金博洋似乎彻底像个Omega一样安心的做喜爱养育自己孩子的好母父了。他开始非常有耐心的琢磨着什么时间起来换尿布，什么时间起来给小崽子喂奶粉。每天除了在家里养身体，最大的快乐就是看着歪着小脑袋睡得像小猪一样的这个宝。小娃娃已经快满月了，小脸蛋圆乎乎，浑身带着一股奶香气，在为数不多醒着的时候，能看出来是个性格活泼的小小子。金博洋故意拿着毛茸茸的小兔子玩偶逗弄他，他对着自己的母父睁着跟他父亲一样的眼睛咯咯乐了。

生完孩子的金博洋感觉自己亏虚很大，他就记得自己那天痛的浑身都湿透了，生完孩子自己跟从水里捞出来的一样。Beta的身体就是比一般的Omega生孩子要艰难许多，从身体构造上还是生育机能上显然都是处于劣势的。生完之后他好多天都只能被羽生结弦扶着坐起来，下半身钝钝的发着痛，后来就是一种隐痛。他跟他的alpha抱怨，“结弦，以后能不能不让我生了？我真的受不了，跟以前说的从鬼门关走一遭也没什么区别了。”

他心里想着，要不是他的结弦逼着他有一个孩子，他是完全不在乎的，他知道自己会被这个孩子拴着的，他也知道是这样——瞧，他就是眼睛离不开自己的小娃娃，他哭了闹了还是笑了，都是牵着金博洋的心在动。抱着自己孩子的金博洋想，自己怕是一辈子都不想松开这个怀里的肉团子，又香又软，还是那么弱小，只会拿着小拳头攥着自己的一幅不撒手，特别期着他抱。

他的结弦一开始也是喜欢孩子喜欢的不得了。可是后来却发现这孩子霸着自己beta的怀抱不撒手。——这小兔崽子，羽生这样想。弄得他也不好把自己儿子撸回自己的婴儿床里然后鹊巢鸠占。恨恨不得，试了几次就发现儿子一离开金博洋抱就哭——这兔崽子——他就看见这个娃一哭了，他的天天就一把抓过来“喔—喔—不哭了—”地哄着，背对着他，完全不在乎他的存在。

他自从知道他的天天怀孕了就统共没有做过几次，前边怕天天身体不好会有危险，毕竟刚刚开始的几个月，时不时他的天天就会下红，就算他对于生育妊娠不甚了解了，也是知道这样是必须躺在床上静静养胎的，经不得折腾。好不容易后边稳定了下来，天天的肚子也慢慢地圆了，他摸着他的天天的肚子心猿意马想入非非，然而这个讨巧卖乖的天天不是说自己不舒服就是说自己困了——他想如果自己逼着给他孕育子嗣的博洋大着肚子还要帮他也实在是太过禽兽了。于是也暗暗忍下不提。

生完孩子，就算经常有夜半起床照顾孩子的辛劳，但是也抵不过小娃娃抱在怀里的快乐。真正令beta难言之隐的，是常常发着胀痛的胸口。他本以为beta是不会涨奶的，然而这副身体不知道是不是被alpha所改造的，竟也在生产过后不久，觉得半夜难耐起来。他原本只当是习惯性的揉一揉就好，可是不成想竟觉得有什么液体似乎想要一点点流出来，吓得他去浴室解开睡衣照着镜子，就看见胸口微微地鼓了起来，连乳头都是红艳艳的立着。听见孩子又在哭闹起来，应该是饿了，他只好试着抱着孩子试探性地让他嘬一嘬——小婴儿是天生就会的，饿了就要寻找母亲喝奶。出生后十来天才让孩子吃上初乳的beta是感到十分歉意，奶量很少，不过也足够一个小娃娃深夜的食量了。

自此之后，博洋倒是经常偷偷喂着小娃娃奶水。小崽子闭着眼睛吃的一直很香，喝饱之后还时不时打一个奶嗝。看上去是十分惬意地样子。可是金博洋却犯了难，他这样子是不能让羽生知道的。不然不知道那人又会有什么磨人的手段来折腾他了。想想最开始的日子他就觉得胆战心惊。生完孩子日常里，他已经感觉羽生时常是忍不住的，没事用饱含暗示的手抚摸他的身体，或者来一个抑制不住情欲的深吻。他总是要拿医生叮嘱来告诫他，然后就看到他的结弦扁扁嘴很可怜的样子说，“等天天好了，天天一定要陪我——自从天天有了孩子就不能陪我了。我真的忍不住了。”

孩子的食量根本抵不过金博洋产后增长的奶量，这也应当是他的alpha时常给他做饭补的缘故。小孩子肚子吃的圆鼓鼓，是不能再喝了，可是家里没有什么吸奶器，外边买他又不敢放到家里头。很快的没几周，他就经常半夜涨的睡不好觉了。他又羞又气，只能在被窝里平躺着慢慢的揉着微微的喘息，旁边的结弦睡得很沉，他也不愿意把他弄醒，宁可自己一个人把这胀痛给忍回去，去到浴室里他试着自己去挤出来——可是他根本不会。试了几次，不是涨的难受，就是疼的眼泪都要掉下来。无奈之下只好轻轻的揉着缓解罢了，他现在只恨不得有人给他吸出来才算舒服。

这天半夜他又翻来覆去睡不着，实在是不够舒服，刚想起来到浴室去，就听见身后的结弦起来了，问他“你最近半夜是怎么了，总是睡不好，是不是不舒服了？”

金博洋矢口否认，只是一个劲的想往浴室去揉一揉才好，躲躲闪闪的样子不禁让羽生生疑。于是羽生打开了地灯想要看看是怎么回事，只见他怀里的beta眼角湿润，抿着嘴角，又时不时张口喘息着，似乎在忍耐什么的样子，又不像是痛楚。他不解的打开睡衣来回检查博洋的身体，他的博洋还相当不自然的躲闪着。这让他疑心更甚。无意间摸到了博洋的胸口稍微用了点力气，就听见了博洋一声惊叫，这才发觉到手感不对。摁着博洋的手往上举着，听着耳边按捺不住地喘息声一声比一声急促，他就发现博洋胸口似乎比以前柔软多了，也更鼓胀了，好像刚刚发育期的女性Omega一样。他试着微微用力一握，就听见了身下博洋难以承受的呜咽，一小股晶莹的奶水顺着红艳艳张开的ru孔中潺潺的流出来，看的人心头发痒。

之后的事情果然如金博洋之前所想象的那样。他的alpha毫不留情地抱着他的胸口吸了个一干二净。都没有什么奶水了他还在意犹未尽地大力吮吸，弄得他一边生疼一边呻吟。他的alpha一边吸还一边很生气的打着他的屁股，“天天为什么不告诉我！是不是准备自己揉出来偷偷擦掉？”打屁股实际上一点都不疼，但是那种隐含其中地色情意味实在是让他太羞愧了。吸着吸着羽生结弦就开始忍不住把手伸到金博洋内裤里，一个劲地在双球和xue口那里打着转。金博洋忍着自己身体里升腾的情欲赶紧把抱着自己的羽生结弦往外一个劲地推着

“结弦，你忘了我还不能……唔！”

他的结弦还很孩子气地不满地咬了一下他脆弱的胸乳，含含糊糊的舔舐着已经没有什么奶水的乳头——被他吸得发胀。

“天天，我实在忍不住了，你用腿帮我吧。”

金博洋只好努力的把两腿夹紧，背对着他的丈夫，用背部细腻光滑的皮肤感受着丈夫温暖的怀抱。他逐渐分不清的喘息声究竟是自己的还是结弦的。但是他感受到结弦的手一直没有放过他刚刚被结弦“蹂躏”过的胸乳。羽生结弦只觉得那里又热又软，还带着奶水流下来的湿润感，让他爱不释手。微微用了力气去揉，他就能听见自己怀里天天拖了长声似痛似爽的呻吟。更不要提身下一下下被他撞着的双球和yj。

金博洋迷迷糊糊地想第二天估计双腿之间又要擦一点药。因为现在已经是有火辣辣的感觉了。但是他本来干涩的甬道涌出一股股湿润的液体也打湿了正在他腿间抽动的作恶凶器。他的结弦更加毫不留情地夹紧他本来已经微微颤抖的双腿，去狠狠摩擦产后还没被开垦过的xue口，撞击秀气的双球和yj——他想那里一定是会发红了。直到一股微凉的液体射在他的腿间，弄得他腿间黏腻一片，他的结弦抽出旁边的纸巾帮他擦拭。就着帮怀里的beta分开大腿的姿势，亲了一口身下beta腺体的羽生结弦咬着耳朵轻轻笑着。

“多谢天天款待，我是很满意的~”

第二天起床又是日上三竿，难得睡了好觉的金博洋才被小崽子哇哇的哭声叫醒。脑子不甚清醒的金博洋赶紧抱起小祖宗习惯性的让他去喝奶。小崽子用力的吸却发现什么都吸不出来，气的小眉头都皱了起来，一个劲的哇哇大哭，年轻的beta手忙脚乱的冲好奶粉拿来喂，却发现这小崽子被奶水惯的已经不愿意喝奶粉。哭闹不休的孩子仿佛是alpha撩给年轻的母父的烂摊子，剩下的都是昨夜alpha餍足的笑容。金博洋手里哄着小祖宗好好吃饭，心里全是愤愤难平。

“这该死的羽生结弦……”

 

end


End file.
